Digimon Adventure NEO (Never Ending Odyssey) (Information guide)
by amosclw
Summary: Even with harmony finally established between the real and digital worlds, evil is still afoot. Thus, many years after their final battle with Malomyotismon, the digidestined had formed a multinational organization to maintain harmony in both worlds. Join them on their adventures as members of the HDPT (Human Digimon Peacekeeping Team). (Ignores Tri Movie Series)
1. Synopsis

Approximately 15 years after the final battle with Malomyotismon, both the real world and the digital world had finally managed to establish a harmonious bond with each other. Thus, every human on Earth has their own partner digimon.

However, even with harmony established between the two worlds, as the old saying goes "when there is light, there is also darkness". Thus, many evil villains who are humans, digimons or both were formed. Because of that, the 12 Heroic Digidestined came up with a plan. With funding from the Japanese government, they created The HDPT (Human Digimon Peacekeeping Team). The organization works with official authorities and like the name says, has both humans and digimons working side by side to maintain peace and harmony on both worlds.

Protectors of harmony and believers of peace, they are the warriors whose bond with their partners is both warm and unbreakable. They are the Digidestined.


	2. Locations

Real World

Tokyo, Japan.

The capital city of a country called Japan. It's the home of a huge majority of the 12 Heroic Digidestined. Thus, the country served as the HDPS' home base.

Odaiba

The living residences of most of the Digidestined are located there. Not only that, it became a tourist attraction due to it's status as the residences of the Digidestined and their families. Also, due to the both worlds now living together in harmony, the partner digimons of all the Digidestined decided to migrate from the digital world and took permanent residence there.

Tamachi

The living residence of Ken Ichijouji, his family and his partner, Wormmon is located there. Thus, it also became a tourist attraction due to it's status as Ken's and Wormmon's place of residence.

Highton View Terrace

An apartment complex located in Nerima which was once a place of residence of the 8 Legendary Digidestined in the earliest days of their youth. It was now regarded as a tourist attraction due to it being the site of a big battle between a stray Parrotmon and a Greymon which evolved from a Botamon cared by Kari and Tai Kamiya, a pair of siblings who would become 2 of the 8 Legendary Digidestined. The fateful battle was also witnessed not just by them but by also 6 other children who would become the 6 of the 8 Legendary Digidestined. The damage was originally blamed on an unknown terrorist attack which caused the families of the 8 Legendary Digidestined to move out.

A once operational digital gate is located above Highton View Terrace but due to an incident it was now permanently sealed and no longer working.

Fuji TV Station

It was once used as base by an evil digimon invader during one of the battles between the 8 Legendary Digidestined and one of their enemies, Myotismon. Eventually, it was destroyed in the aftermath of the battle. However, it was eventually rebuilt and currently was a tourist attraction for being the site of that fateful battle.

Digital World

File Island

An island which was the place where it was the site of the great battle between 7 of the 8 Legendary Digidestined and their first enemy, Devimon. Thus, due to it's status, it became a major tourist attraction for both Digimon locals and human tourists. Guided group tours are scheduled at certain points of time so tour participants can journey to various notable sites of the Digidestined's adventures. Not to mention, many parts of the island are notable due to being the sites of the 7 of the 8 Legendary Digidestined's partner digimons' first digivolutions from rookie to champion and their first battles in champion forms.

A few notable parts of File Island which become popular tourist attractions are:

Primary Village

Where Digi-eggs of all deceased digimon appear. It's caretaker is Elecmon. The environment of the place is a hit tourist attraction to families with young children.

Other parts of the island are famous for many notable events such as:

Beetle Island

The site where all 7 of the 8 partner digimons of the Legendary Digidestined digivolved from in-training to rookie and their first fight.

Coela Beach

Site of Greymon's very first digivolution and battle. Now a popular attraction for beach goers.

Dragon's Eye Lake

Site of Garurumon's very first digivolution and battle. A life-sized replica of the streetcar used by the 8 Legendary Digidestined to return ot the real world is located on the small island contained on the lake where the original one once stood.

Mihirashi Mountain

Site of Birdramon's first digivolution and battle. A village of Yokomon is located at the base. The village residents being Yokomon made the area a big hit to fans who admired the legendary Sora Takenouchi and her famous partner, Biyomon.

Factorial Town

Site of Kabuterimon's first digivolution and battle. Andromon is the operator of the factory and now also works as one of File Island's many tour guides.

Toy Town

Site of Togemon's first digivolution and battle. Monzaemon is the mascot and caretaker of Toy Town. Now, he also works as one of File Island's many tour guides. A huge attraction towards children and toy enthusiasts.

Infinity Mountain

The site of Ikkakumon's first digivolution and fight. It is also notable for being the nefarious Devimon's former hideout located at the mountaintop. But what stood out of the place the most is that the place is Angemon's first digivolution and fight. Thus, it is also the site where the final battle between 7 of the 8 Legendary Digidestined and their very first enemy, Devimon.

Other notable parts of the island are:

Freezeland

Ice Sanctuary is it's landmark. Constantly below freezing and where there is almost always snow. Frigimon and Mojyamon who lived there now work as two of the many tour guides of File Island.

Ancient Dino Region

The Temple of The Digivice is the place's landmark. The Centarumon who lives there now works as one of the many tour guides of File Island.

Overdell

Home of the Bakemon which now also serves as a haunted house like attraction run by the resident Bakemons.

Server Continent

One of the largest continents of the Digital World. Now, it also serves as a popular vacation spot with many of the places previously visited by the 7 of the 8 Legendary Digidestined now turned into popular tourist attractions.

Colosseum

A site of Agumon's first dark digivolution into Skullgreymon. Now it is being used as soccer field used by Digimon due to Tai, Davis and their partner digimons made the human sport popular in the Digital World.

Koromon Village

A village located in Server whose residents are Koromon. Thus, the village was a hit attraction to fans who admired the legendary Tai Kamiya and his popular partner, Agumon.

Shogungekomon's castle

The castle inhabited by Shogungekomon and his servants, the Gekomons and Otamamons. Once, it was inhabited by the legendary Mimi Tachikawa and her popular partner, Palmon. Thus, the place was often a hit tourist attraction to fans who admired them both.

Piximon's Home

A mysterious home inhabited by Piximon, a digimon who trained 7 of the 8 Legendary Digidestined and their partners who thaught them on how to get stronger. Due to this, he has obtained a job as a part time instructor on training recruits of the HDPT. His training is known to be severe but gets the job done.


	3. Digidestined affiliated tourist spots

With the Digidestined and their partner digimons now being officially recognized as legendary heroes by both worlds, there had been many new places which are dedicated to the 12 Heroic Digidestined. Here are a few notable tourist spots.

Digitamamon Diner

A diner run by a Digitamamon which is now popular due to his creativity and eye for business sense. You see, with the Digidestined becoming popular in both the real and digital world, Digitamamon got an idea. With access between the real and digital world now free, he decided to use the opportunity to look for any new business ideas in the real world that might make his business more popular. It was then that he saw franchise chain restaurants which are themed after famous anime and manga franchises in the town called Akibahara. Thus, when he returned to the digital world, he decided to transform his diner into a fast food restaurant themed after the 12 Heroic Digidestined. Although, when he told them about his ideas, he had to beg the Digidestined to endorse his newly created fast food. Luckily, they relented and tasted some of his newly created fast food which surprisingly earned their satisfaction and endorsement. This caused them officially participate in Digitamamon's Diner's ribbon cutting ceremony. Not only that, they also volunteered to star in CMs to advertise Digitamamon's fast food products and now his new diner became a hit especially the kids who are huge fans of the 12 Heroic Digidestined. His new restaurant comes with a ball pit and has digimon waiters and waitresses that cosplayed as the digidestined and their partner digimon.

An example of one of his commercials.

Narrator: Myotismon has finally captured Tai, Matt and their partner digimons. Now, he is planning to send them to a fiery pit of death.

Myotismon is laughing evilly while the cade where the digidestined is help captive is being slowly lowered into the pit.

Matt: Well, Tai. He is too strong.

Tai: Yeah, i agree. He is too powerful. Myotismon is as strong as the unbeatable taste of Digitamamon's Diner Kids Meal. (While taking out a cute box themed after the digidestined named the Digital Destiny Box that has said meal inside)

Myotismon continues lauging until he sees the box and hears what Tai said.

Myotismon: Hey, wait a minute. You mean the delicious new meal that no human or digimon could ever resist ?

Matt: Uh, yup.

Myotismon then stops lowering the cage and approaches them.

Myotismon: Ohhhh, I just love everything about the meal. I just absolutely love the delicious Destiny Burger, Hero Fries and cold juice product.

Narrator: Of course you do, Myotismon. After all, everyone loves the new Digitamamon's Diner Kids Meal. Not only that, for a limited time, be sure to obtain a free toy with purchase of said meal. (Toys range from a toy version of a digivice or a D3 or an action figure of a digidestined or partner digimon) Collect them all.

Cut to Myotismon already easily defeated but still smiling.

Myotismon : I don't mind this time. I mean, come on. How can a digimon like me be this evil when eating food that has flavors this good ?

Then, both Myotismon, Tai, Matt and their partner digimons started laughing. CM ends with words, "Digitamamon's Diner Kids Meal is only available at Digitamamon's Diner only"

CM ends.

Digidestined Town

Located in the Server Desert where it was once controlled by Etemon via his nefarious Dark Network, it was now the location of Digidestined Town, an indoor air conditioned artificial town filled with shops that sell Digidestined merchandise, theme cafes with the servers cosplaying as the Digidestined and their partner digimons and of course, an indoor theme park which has rides and games themed after the Digidestined.

The shops sell lots of Digidestined related merchandise like action figures of the digidestined, plushies of their partner digimon, photobooks of the digidestined and their partner digimon and of course, costumes that look like outfits that were worn by the 12 Heroic Digidestined.

The theme cafes serve delicious food and drinks which have names that relate to the Digidestined and their partner digimons like meals that are named after their partner digimons' digivolved forms or beverages named after the 8 Legendary Digidestined's crests. Not only that, the servers cosplay as either the Digidestined or their partner digimon in any digivolved form.

The highlight of Digidestined Town, Digidestined Land.

A theme park themed after the Digidestined and their exploits. There are rides and games themed after the partner digimons such as a target practice stand where they shoot toy versions of Angewomon's celestial arrows at targets, a roller coaster ride themed after Raidramon, a flying carousel ride themed after Pegasusmon and Nefertimon, there is even an indoor arcade where virtual reality can entertain players. A few examples are certain video games like a popular fighting game called Digimon Warrior Fight where one picks a digimon who is a partner of one of the 12 Heroic Digidestined and duke it out against others or take part in a 3D ride where participants sit in an auditorium and take part in any virtual reality ride starring any of the digidestined and their partner digimons.

Digidestined Memorial Museum

A very famous landmark in the Digital World, it is located on the Continent of Server. The museum's construction began in just a few months after the 8 Legendary Digidestined released the powers of their crests to permanently safeguard the digital world but at the cost of all their partner digimon no longer having the ability to digivolve to Ultimate and Mega levels. It was opened to the public after construction was finished within 1 year. However, the museum was eventually destroyed by Ken Ichijouji's rampage when he was the Digimon Emperor. For many years, the destroyed ruins were left abandoned. Until, the Next Gen Digidestined reported the discovery of the ruins to the 6 of the 8 Legendary Digidestined. When they found out what the building was and checked it out, the 8 Legendary Digidestined and their partner digimons were literally moved to tears when they saw how much love and admiration from the digimon who built the museum and looked up to them. Thus, by rallying up any digimon they could find, they managed to rebuild the museum. Even better, they not only rebuilt it but with the permission of a huge majority of digimons, they also expanded the museum. It was reopened to the public and the museum was an instant tourist attraction. It's curator is Gennai, a longtime ally of the 12 Heroic Digidestined, who manages the museum.

The museum was originally dedicated to the 8 Legendary Digidestined and their exploits with exhibits that display their exploits. But now, it features exhibits on the exploits of all 12 Heroic Digidestined. The exhibits included replicas of various keepsakes related to the digidestined like replicas of Joe's glasses and watch, Tai's trademark goggles and telescope, Matt's harmonica, Sora's lucky hat, Izzy's Pineapple laptop, Mimi's hat, TK's hats (The ones worn by him when he was 8 and 11), Kari's trademark whistle and camera, the outfits worn by Davis, Yolei and Cody when they are in the digital world and Ken's "Digimon Emperor" attire.

The museum has a lovely souvenir shop where souvenirs are sold at reasonable prices like keychains and cards. Not only that, CDs which contain songs that are dedicated to the 12 Heroic Digidestined are sold there as well.

The best part about the museum is that it also has a theater. Originally, digimon actors and actresses would perform historical plays that detail the exploits of the 8 Legendary Digidestined and their partners. But now, they reopened the theater where the plays not only still perform historical plays that tell the 8 Legendary Digidestined's exploits but also now include the exploits of the Next-Gen Digidestined and thanks to Izzy's suggestions and aid, all the plays now had spectacular special effects to make the historical plays more exciting.

Real World

Since digiports have become freely available for easier access between the real world and the digital world, many digimons had migrated from the digital world and took permanent residence in the real world due to the now famous idols, the partner digimons of the 12 Heroic Digidestined doing the same.

Digiport Station

It is located at the same location where 7 of the 8 Legendary Digidestined had their summer camp which took them to the digital world for the very first time. Now a building complex has been built on the location due to a presence of a digital gate above it. The station has functioning digiports where digimons or humans can use them to depart and arrive between the real and digital worlds. It had the same evironment of an airport or train station.

Digital Colosseum

A arena where potential recruits of the HDPT are trained in combat. Facilities include shooting ranges where digimon cadets can perform their attacks and human cadets can shoot at virtual targets and halls where human or digimon recruits can spar with others in physical combat.

HDPT Headquarters

Located in Downtown Tokyo. The headquarters is located in the Tokyo Metropolitan Government Building. It's where the members of the HDPT such as the Digidestined are given missions and are dispatched to fulfill their duties.


	4. HDPT

HDPT (Human Digimon Peacekpping Team)

When both the real and digital world had finally formed a harmonious bond with each other, every human on Earth finally obtained his or her own partner digimon. However, even in a seemingly harmonious world, there had been new criminals that were formed. Some involve humans, digimon or both. With requestred funding and aid from the Japanese Government and the United Nations, the 12 Heroic Digidestined finally created the HDPT to maintain peace and harmony between the 2 worlds. Soon, other youths with partner digimons joined the organization for the sake of promoting peace in both worlds.

As time went by, their numbers grew and eventually reached approximately a million members strong. Among the members where the founders of the organization, the 12 Heroic Digidestined and their partner digimons who are now high ranking elite members and serve as commanders or instructors of new recruits.

The duties of the HDPT include patrolling sectors of the real and digital worlds, battling digimon and human criminals, conduct accident investigations that involve digimons and humans and perform rescue operations.

Cadets are trained in the use of guiding digimons to perform strategic attacks that involve both human and digimon recruits as well as physical combat.


	5. 12 Heroic Digidestined

The 12 Heroic Digidestined

They are the original children who along with their partner digimons had saved both the real and digital worlds countless times in the past. They are the founders of the HDPT and serve as high ranking elite members of the organization. They also serve as instructors and commanders of new recruits and are looked up by aspiring members of the HDPT.

The 8 Legendary Digidestined

They are the first digidestined to travel to the digital world and are responsible for saving both the real and digital worlds the first time with their partner digimons. Most notable battles they participated include their battle with Myotismon in the real world, their battles with the Dark Masters and of course, their final battle with Apocalymon. Due to that, their names and exploits had became that of legends in the digital world. Their status as the 8 legendary Digidestined are represented by the jackets they now wear whose colour corresponds to each member's crest whereas their partner digimon wore capes called Digital Mants whose colours also correspond to their human partners' crests.

Taichi "Tai" Kamiya

The leader of the 8 Legendary Digidestined and the 12 Heroic Digidestined. He was the bearer of the crest of courage. Due to his status as leader, he became the supreme commander of the HDPT. He was notable for introducing soccer to the digital world. He became a part time coach for Odaiba Middle School's soccer team. He was admired by many aspiring digidestined due to his courage and leadership. His famous soccer kick was incorporated by many human recruits' fighting styles.

Agumon

He is just as courageous as his partner Tai Kamiya. He can digivolve to Greymon, and with Tai's crest of courage, he can digivolve furthur to Metalgreymon or warp digivolve to Wargreymon. Due to his status as Tai's partner, he also became the supreme commander of the HDPT. He became a part time coach who is responsible for teaching Digimon in the digital world on how to play soccer.

Yamato "Matt" Ishida

He was the second in command of the 8 Legendary Digidestined and the 12 Heroic Digidestined. Very mature, level-headed and has a cool demeanor which were traits that caused him to be admired by many aspiring digidestined. He was the bearer of the crest of friendship. Current he is in a relationship with fellow Digidestined, Sora Takenouchi. Due to his status, he became the chief instructor at the Digital Colosseum. His band the Teenage Wolves had also became more popular than before due to his association. When his bandmates had gained partner digimons of their own, he became the band's personal instructor. Matt had also gained more fans as a result of telling stories about his adventures with his friends and his partner digimon in the digital world.

Gabumon

He is very loyal to Matt and has great faith in his friendship with him as well. He can digivolve to Garurumon and with Matt's crest of friendship, he can digivolve to Weregarurumon and warp digivolve to Metalgarurumon. He and all his digivolved forms had became mascots for Matt's band, The Teenage Wolves. Also serves as Matt's agent and sells merchandise relating to himself, Matt and his band during fan gatherings. Just like Matt, he also became a chief instructor of the Digital Colosseum as well as a personal instructor to matt's bandmates' digimon partners. He had also gained fans who find the appearance of him and his digivolved forms very cool.

Sora Takenouchi

She is currently in a relationship with fellow digidestined, Matt Ishida. A very confident and laid back girl, she is very caring and protective of others and thus offers to help out any way she can. She was the bearer of the crest of love. Due to her status, she became an instructor at the Digital Colosseum. Not only that, due to her athletic history, she became a part time coach for the Odaiba Middle School's soccer and tennis teams. She was admired by many aspiring digidestined due to her history of playing certain sports and her kind heart and caring personality that belies her appearance which made her look cute by some of her fans. To be more specific, her history and personality made guy fans like her and girl fans want to be like her. Her soccer kicks and tennis swings are incorporated by many human recruits' fighting styles.

Biyomon

Very caring towards her partner Sora and absolutely loves her because of her motherly and kind attitude. She can digivolve to Birdramon and with Sora's crest of love, she can digivolve to Garudamon. After migrating from the digital world and taking permanent residence at Sora's house, she became a helper to Sora's mom's flower shop. She also became a part time coach who is responsible for teaching digimon in the digital world about soccer and tennis. Biyomon also thaught other digimons about the art of flower arrangement due to receiving lessons from Sora's mom in her days as a helper in her flower shop. Most importantly, just like Sora, she became an instructor at the Digital Colosseum

Mimi tachikawa

Originally a rather prissy and spoiled girl, her experiences in the countless battles of the real and digital world had turned her into a somewhat battle hardened but a more confident and upbeat young woman. She was the bearer of the crest of sincerity. During the years after the 8 Legendary Digidestined had finally defeated Apocalymon and returned from the digital world, she and her family moved to New York City, America. Due to her status as one of the 8 legendary Digidestined, she became the commander of HDPT's American Branch and worked as an instructor for the new recuits of the branch.

Palmon

She is just as cheerful as her partner, Mimi as well as having a warm bond between herself and Mimi. She can digivolve to Togemon and with Mimi's crest of sincerity, she can digivolve to Lilymon. Along with Mimi, she also became the commander of HDPT's American Branch and worked as an instructor for new recruits of the branch.

Koushiro "Izzy" Izumi

Very intelligent and knowledgeable, he is a computer expert who is very curious about how the digital world works. He is the bearer of the crest of knowledge. Due to his intellect, he became the head of the HDPT's science branch where he creates various arsenals that can help the recruits in their missions. He is also the head technician of the HDPT's technical branch that helps tracks the coordinates of where criminals are located.

Tentomon

He admires his partner, Izzy, greatly for his curiosity and intelligence. He also happens to display intelligence and wit to match his human partner. He can digivolve to Kabuterimon and with Izzy's crest of knowledge, he can digivolve to Megakabuterimon. Due to his intellect, he, along with Izzy, also became the head of HDPT's science branch where he helps Izzy in creating various arsenals that can help the recruits in their missions. He is also the head technician of the HDPT's technical branch that helps tracks the coordinates of where criminals are located.

Joe Kido

He is the eldest of the 12 Heroic Digidestined. Joe is very responsible and is respected and trusted by all 12 digidestined because of his reliability on being brave and selfless when things go south. He is the bearer of the crest of reliability. He also come from a family of medical practicioners. It was due to this that he became the founder and head doctor of the Silver Cross Team, a branch of HDPT that is responsible for treating wounded members of HDPT.

Gomamon

He is Joe's partner digimon. Being Joe's opposite, he is disarming and fun-loving. Nevertheless, he is very caring towards his partner as he continues to lighten him up and encourage Joe to be less serious. Not only that, he is very supportive of Joe towards his dream of being the digital worlds' very first doctor. He can digivolve to Ikkakumon and with Joe's crest of reliability, he can digivolve to Zudomon. Gomamon is also the founder of the Silver Cross Team, a branch of HDPT that is responsible for treating wounded members of HDPT. His cute appearance also earned him many fans and he officially became the Silver Cross' team mascot.

Takeru "TK" Takaishi

He is the youngest of the 8 Legendary Digidestined and he is also Matt's younger brother. He is also served as a member of the Next Gen Digidestined. Originally during his earliest adventures as one of the 8 Legendary Digidestined, he was a very naive young boy and a crybaby but his participation in countless battles in the real and digital world in the past had made him a mature and levelheaded young man. TK's experiences, notably the first battle with the Digidestined's first enemy, Devimon, which caused his partner digimon's Angemon's sacrifice, had made him a battle hardened warrior who reacts strongly to evil doers who abuses the power of darkness. He is the bearer of the crest of hope and was also the wielder of the armor digiegg of hope which allowed his partner digimon to armor digivolve. He officialy became an instructor at the Digital Colosseum where he teaches human and digimon recruits alike. He has gained many female fans who find him very handsome.

Patamon

He is very sensitive and sometimes playful. He is the partner digimon of TK Takaishi. He can digivolve to Angemon and with TK's crest of hope, he can digivolve to Magnaangemon. Not only that, with the armor digiegg of hope, he can armor digivolve to Pegasusmon. Patamon became an instructor of the Digital Colosseum alongside TK, teaching digimon and human recuits alike.

Hikari "Kari" Kamiya

She is Tai's younger sister. Kari was the fabled "Eigth Hero" and was the last to join the 8 Legendary Digidestined. Kari also served as one of the members of the Next Gen Digidestined. She is a very outgoing girl with a playful and whimsical personality but remains a sensible and grounded young woman. Along with TK, she is the youngest of the 8 Legendary Digidestined. She is the bearer of the crest of light. This crest of hers is a double edged sword as she is empowered by the powers of light but she is susceptible to the powers of darkness. Kari was also the wielder of the armor digiegg of light which allowed her partner digimon to armor digivolve. She had gained her share of male fans due to them finding her cute and beautiful. Kari became an instructor at the Digital Colosseum teaching human and digimon recruits alike.

Gatomon.

She originally was one of Myotismon's top servants before she finally found her partner, Kari Kamiya. Unlike the other partner digimons of the 8 Legandary Digimons, she can maintain her champion form due to her time in the digital world prior to meeting Kari. Her experiences had made her a mature and battle hardened individual. But her time as Kari's partner digimon had also made her a digimon who has a devoted attachment to her human partner. With Kari's crest of light, she can digivolve to Angewomon and with the armor digiegg of light, she can armor digivolve to Nefertimon. She has gained her share of fans due to either her cute appearance as Gatomon or her beautiful appearance as Angewomon. Gatomon became an instructor at the Digital Colosseum alongside Kari, teaching human and digimon recruits alike.

Next Gen Digidestined

Just 3 years after the 8 Legendary Digidestined had finally defeated Apocalymon and saved both the real and digital worlds, both worlds are under attack once again. Thus, new digidestined were chosen as a result to fight the evildoers who threatened both worlds. TK, Kari and their partners are also members of this team and at times, help the the new digidestined through their experiences as members of the 8 Legendary Digidestined. In time, after they defeated Malolyotismon for good,the Next Gen Digidestined became just as legendary as the 8 Legendary Digidestined which changed the roster into the 12 Heroic Digidestined. Because of that, when the HDPT was formed, they also became high ranking elite members of the organization and also serve as commanders or instructors of the organization. The partner digimons of the Next GEn Digidestined introduced new forms of digivolution like armor digivolution which are granted by armor digieggs that have the crests of the 8 Legendary Digidestined and DNA digivolution which is obtained by 2 partner digimons in their natural champion levels fusing into each other to make a stronger ultimate level digimon.

Daisuke "Davis" Motomiya

An optimistic and stubborn young man but very caring to people he calls his friends, he is the leader of the Next Gen Digidestined. He originally has a crush on Kari but eventually, he got over it. Davis sees Tai as a role model in both being a leader and soccer player. Just like Tai, his courage in the face of outrageous odds cannot be denied. He also admired Matt for him teaching Davis about what true friendship and thus shaping Davis' dedication to helping people he calls his friends and reaching out to people he sees the good in. These traits made him become worthy wielders of the digiarmor eggs of courage and friendship. Due to his status, he became vice-supreme commander of the HDPT. His famous soccer kicks are also incorporated by many human recruits' fighting style. Just like Tai, he also became a part time coach to Odaiba Elementary School's soccer team.

Veemon

He is very comedic but at the same time as courageous as his human partner, Davis. With the armor digiegg of courage, he can armor digivolve to Flamedramon whereas using the armor digiegg of friendship, he can armor digivolve to Raidramon. He also has a third armor digivolution using the extremely rare armor digiegg wielded by Davis, the golden armor digiegg of miracles, to armor digivolve to Magnamon. In time, he managed to naturally digivolve to his natural champion form, Ex-Veemon and DNA digivolve with Stingmon, a partner digimon of another next gen digidestined, Ken Ichijouji, to form Paildramon which led to certain incidents where this form received certain power ups that lead Paildramon to digivolve further to Imperialdramon Dragon Mode (Default mode) and his stronger form used for combat, Imperialdramon Fighter Mode. Alongside Davis, he became vice-supreme commander of the HDPT and also became a part time coach who is responsible for teaching digimon in the digital world on how to play soccer.

Miyako "Yolei" Inoue

She is the oldest of the Next Gen Digidestined. An energetic and confident young woman, she is a compassionate and generous girl but also a resourceful and decisive young woman. From the very first time in the digital world where Sora Takenouchi, a member of the 8 Legendary Digidestined, gave her advice, she admires her which helped her realized her trait of being a loving person who cares deeply for her friends and family which earned her worthiness as a wielder of the armor digiegg of love. Although, this admiration of hers towards Sora is second place against her admiration to another member of the 8 Legendary Digidestined, Mimi Tachikawa, whom she sees as a great role model or an older sister like figure. It was with this admiration that she can also be true to her feelings and will tell the truth when the situation calls for it. Thus, making her a worthy wielder of the armor digiegg of sincerity. She is currently in a relationship with another member of the Next Gen Digidestined, Ken Ichijouji. Yolei is also as intelligent as one of the 8 Legendary Digidestined, Izzy Izumi. Thus, she became the vice-head technician of the HDPT's technical branch that helps tracks the coordinates of where criminals are located and also becomes the vice-head of HDPT's science branch where she , just like Izzy, also makes various arsenals that can help recruits in their missions.

Hawkmon

A polite and very formal digimon, he is the partner digimon of Yolei Inuoe. With the armor digiegg of love, he can armor digivolve to Halsemon whereas using the armor digiegg of sincerity, he can armor digivolve to Shurimon. In time, he can digivolve naturally to Aquilamon and DNA digivolve with the Gatomon, the partner digimon of another member of the Next Gen Digidestined, Kari Kamiya to form Silphymon. After migrating from the digital world and taking permanent residence at Yolei's home, he became a helper at Yolei's family's Ai-mart convenience store and due to him and his human partner's status as one of the 12 Heroic Digidestined, the store became very popular with himself as the store's mascot. Just like Yolei, he also became the vice-head of both HDPT's technical branch that helps tracks the coordinates of where criminals are located and HDPT's science branch where he also makes various arsenals that can help recruits in their missions.

Iori "Cody" Hida

He is the youngest of the Next Gen Digidestined, but he is also the most mature. Originally, with a black and white view which caused him to be stubborn and very hard on certain people, Cody eventually softens when he understood that reality and people to be just black and white. From the very first time in the digital world where he was given advice by one of the 8 Legendary Digidestined, Izzy Izumi, he admired him due to having the same curiosity Cody had which was on par with Izzy and also just as inquisitive as Izzy. This made him the worthy wielder of the armor digiegg of knowledge. Although, this admiration towards Izzy is second place to his admiration towards a another member of the 8 Legendary Digidestined, Joe Kido. Joe empathizes with Cody whenever he fears he might not be as reliable as he thought and let the team down. It was this relationship that he sees Joe as an elder brother like figure and made him become a worthy wielder of the armor digiegg of reliability. He eventually became an instructor at the Digital Colosseum and also a part time coach at Odaiba Elementary School teaching kids about kendo. His kendo techniques had been incorporated into fighting styles of many human recruits.

Armadillomon

An easy going digimon, he is the partner digimon of Cody Hida. With the armor digiegg of knowledge, he can armor digivolve into Digmon whereas using the armor digiegg of reliability, he can armor digivolve into Submarimon. In time, he can digivolve naturally into Ankylomon and DNA digivolve with Angemon, the partner digimon of another member of the Next Gen Digidestined, TK Takaishi into Shakkoumon. Alongside Cody, he became an instructor at the Digital Colosseum and thus also became a part time coach who is responsible for teaching digimon in the digital world about kendo.

Ken Ichijouji

Once he was the nefarious Digimon Emperor who enslaved the digital world 3 years after the 8 Legendary Digidestined departed from the digital world and their partner digimons and was the first major enemy who battled against the next gen digidestined. When he was defeated, it turns out that his cruel and sadistic mannerisms were caused by a dark spore that is implemented in his neck during his unknown first journey to the digital world which increased his intellect and athletic prowess that made him into a child prodigy in academics and sports. With said influence finally purged by his defeat, his true personality is that of a kind and gentle person who deeply cares for people he calls his friends and family. He eventually proved himself to be worthy as one of the Next Gen Digidestined and eventually, the 12 Heroic Digidestined. Nevertheless, even without the dark spore, he is still intelligent to a certain degree and a talented soccer player which may be due to his own hard work. Ken originally was the wielder of the crest of kindness, an unused crest which was used in an event to neutralize a potential dangerous darkness explosion. He eventually became an instructor at the Digital Colosseum. Not only that, due to his experiences of being corrupted and his determination of atoning for sins, he also became a guidance counselor to help youths in similar situations. He also became the personal trainer of the youths who would eventually form Team Black Buster.

Wormmon

He is the digimon partner of Ken Ichijouji. Even with Ken becoming cruel and cold when he was the digimon emperor, he still stood by his side out of friendship and loyalty. In Ken's final battle as the Digimon Emperor, Wormmon was killed as a result which finally made Ken realized what he had done and truly felt remorseful for his actions as the Digimon Emperor. Eventually, Wormmon was eventually reborn with his memories intact. Thus, he gained the ability to digivolve naturally to Stingmon. In time, Wormmon and his partner, Ken, are eventually forgiven and are welcomed as a Next Gen Digidestined. Alongside Ken, he eventually became an instructor at the Digital Colosseum. Not only that, he also became Ken's assistant in his job as a guidance counselor to help youths in similar situations. Furthermore, alongside Ken, he also became the personal trainer of the partner digimons of the youths who would become eventually form Team Black Buster.


	6. Other digidestined

Since the 12 Heroic Digidestined heard that they are Digidestined around the world during the exciting event called The Digimon World Tour and the fact that they did their part in the final battle between the 12 Heroic Digidestined and Malomyotismon, many of the international digidestined also became members of the HDPT (Human Digimon Peacekeeping Team) albeit most of them are rookie cadets. Although HDPT's home base is at Tokyo, Japan, the organization is also an international security organization with bases and teams situated all around the world. It's international foreign bases are handled by Gennai's international clones.

International bases

New York City, USA (Benjamin)

Hong Kong, China (Jackie)

Sydney, Australia (Hogan)

Paris, France (N/A)

Mexico City, Mexico (Jose)

Moscow, Russia (Ilya)

Branches

American Branch

Branch headquarters is located in New York City.

Mimi Tachikawa and her partner digimon, Palmon are commanders of this branch.

Willis

He was a digidestined who made the concept of international digidestined very popular. Instead of one partner digimon, he was a special case as he had two, Terriormon and Lopmon. He met the Next Gen Digidestined during an adventure where 6 of the 8 Legendary Digidestined were kidnapped by Lopmon when he was corrupted by a mysterious virus. Orignally, he refused aid from them due to not wanting to hurt Lopmon but after a while, they agreed to work together and finally defeated Lopmon and purged the virus but at the cost of seemingly killing him. Luckily, Lopmon had managed to reformat into a digiegg where he was reborn. Eventually, he took part in the final battle between the 12 Heroic Digidestined and Malomyotismon. Due to his status, he and both of his partner digimons were made the vice-commanders of the american branch by Mimi and Palmon and they also worked as instructors of the branch, training human and digimon recruits alike.

Terriormon

One of two digimons who are partners of Willis, he can digivolve to Gargomon. He was made the vice-commander of the american branch by Mimi and Palmon alongside his human partner and twin brother and an instructor, teaching digimon and human recruits alike.

Lopmon

One of two digimons who are partners of Willis, he was kidnapped and corrupted by a mysterious virus during Willis' youth who forced him to undergo a dark digivolution into Wendigomon. In his corrupted state, he kidnapped 6 of the 8 Legendary Digidestined due to having their digivices be the same model as the Willis wielded. Although proven to be a challenge against the Next Gen Digidestined, especially having the ability to digivolve to ultimate and mega, he was eventually defeated and purified but was seemingly killed in the final battle. Luckily, he was reformatted into a digiegg where he was reborn as Lopmon. He can still digivolve into Wendigomon but now, he has better control of his digivolved form and not as violent as he was when he was corrupted. He was made the vice-commander of the american branch by Mimi and Palmon alongside his human partner and twin brother and an instructor, teaching digimon and human recruits alike.

Other notable digidestined who are members of the branch. Most of them become students who are undergoing training by Mimi, Willis and their partner digimons.

Michael

First met his digimon partner, Betamon 2 years after an event which caused to come into contact with a digimon, specifically, he witnessed a Gorillamon rampaging New York. Now he's become a student under Mimi's teachings.

Betamon

Can digivolve to Seadramon. He became Michael's partner digimon after his soon to be human partner saw a gorillamon rampaging New York 2 years before they met. Now he's become a student under Palmon's teachings.

Tatum and Airdramon

Phil and Flarerizamon

Maria and Centarumon

Lou and Tortomon

Steve and Frigimon

Asian branch

Branch headquarters is located at Hong Kong, China.

Poi Brothers and Syakomons

All 3 brothers have the same partner digimon which can digivolve into Octomons. They are skilled in chinese Kung Fu and offered to teach other kids about their fighting techniques. All 3 have a slight crush on Kari and are sometimes competitive against each other in earning her affections when she contacts or meets up with them.

Yue Hong and Apemon

Dien and Gorrilamon

Mina and Meramon

Australian branch

Branch headquarters is located in Sydney.

Derek and Crabmon

He is very skilled at surfboarding and his partner digimon can digivolve to Coelamon. He's also skilled at all various types of water sports.

European branch

Branch headquarters is located in Paris, France.

Unlike the other branch headquarters, the European branch is not handled by a Gennai clone. Instead, it's handled by TK's and Matt's grandfather, Michel Takaishi, who also serves as the branch's commander and an instructor to the members of the branch.

Catherine and Floramon

Catherine's partner digimon can digivolve into Kiwimon. She is surprisingly skilled at fencing. Her training under Michel's direction had sharpened her sword skills to be on par with those of Cody's.

Mexican branch

Branch headquarters is located in Mexico City, Mexico.

Rosa and Gotsumon

A very young girl but her bravery outmatches her age. Her partner digimon can digivolve to Monochromon. She is a very capable fighter who is always eager to help her friends and has a cute crush on Ken Ichijouji and really admires Stingmon.

Russian branch

Branch headquarters is located in Moscow, Russia.

Anna and Unimon

Sonia and Snimon

Yuri and Kuwagamon

Three russian digidestined who are very skilled in aerial combat with their partner digimon.

Recruits for the home base.

Team Black Buster

This team was once the group of children who were originally injected with the dark spore by Yukio Oikawa, a human who was possessed by the 'ghost' of Myotismon. But when their dark spores are finally removed during the final battle in the digital world, they are immediately depressed knowing that they unknowingly aided Malomyotismon is conquering both the real and digital worlds. However, with the help of the 12 Heroic Digidestined, they managed to regain faith in their dreams and gained digivices that are wielded by the Next Gen Digidestined and partner digimons of their own which made them give their aid to Imperialdramon Fighter Mode in defeating Malomyotismon during the final battle. When HDPT was formed, they decided to be part of the organization and form a team. Due to their similar experiences in being corrupted by the dark spores, they and their partner digimons undergone training by Ken Ichijouji and his partner, Wormmon.


	7. Digidestined affiliated allies

Gennai

A long time ally of the 12 Heroic Digidestined, he was a member of the Agents, a group of humanoid digital lifeforms who bred the partner digimons of the 8 Legendary Digidestined, their digivices and their tags and crests. He aided them in their adventures and was a great ally to the Next Gen Digidestined as well. During the year after the 8 Legendary Digidestined defeated Apocalymon but before the events that involve the Next Gen Digidestined, he told all the members of the 8 Legendary Digidestined to give up their crest powers to maintain the digital world but due to events of Malomyotismon's actions in the real world a few years later, he restored the digimon partners of the 8 Legendary Digidestined's ability to digivolve to Ultimate or Mega and gave Paildramon a power up that enabled him to mega digivolve to Imperialdramon Dragon mode. He became a curator of the Digidestined Memorial Museum located on the Server continent.

Relatives of the 12 Heroic Digidestined

When the HDPT's concept was formed by the 12 Heroic Digidestined, the digidestined were smart enough to know that maintaining a security organization this big would be very hard but it will be worth it in order to build a future where humans and digimons can befriend with one another. Thus, when they told their plans about forming the organization, their families agreed to support their efforts. Soon, each of their relatives lent a hand in supporting them since they were all witnesses to the final battles between the 8 Legendary Digidestined, the Next Gen Digidestined an their enemies. Not only that, when the digital world and real world had finally built a harmonious bond between each other, many digimons had migrated from the digital world and took permanent residence in the real world. Among them are the partner digimons of the 12 Heroic Digidestined who took permanent residence in their human partners' homes which were offered by their human partners' families in return for doing certain favors like helping out with the household chores. Some of them even joked about becoming recruits for the organization and do not mind undergoing training as long as their children and their digmon partners are their instructors.

Miko

Tai's and Kari's pet cat. It has gained somewhat of a rivalry with Gatomon after she migrated from the digital world and took permanent residence in the Kamiya's house. Sometimes, fighting for various things like who gets the comfortable spot to sleep or has quantity of food being given.

Susumu Kamiya and Yuuko Kamiya

Tai's and Kari's father and mother. Tai's optimism is probably inherited from Susumu. Yuuko is also known to make really questionable healthy food recipres. Being the witnesses of two events where their children have become legendary heroes, they are suprised when both their son and daughter announced their plans to form the HDPT. Initially skeptical of their plans, they fully supported them in their efforts. Although, Tai and Kari are deathly afraid of their mother's suggestion to cook for the recruits albeit Agumon didn't seem to mind. They got along really fine with their children's digimon partners when they fully revealed who they are and offered to let their home be their place of residence on the condition that since they have personalities, they also help out with the household chores which they agreed. Susumu got along very well with Agumon due to him having a similar but matured version of his son's personality whereas Gatomon got along the most with Yuuko due to promising to be Kari's dedicated partner and best friend and mostly helping Yuuko out with the household chores.

Hiraoki Ishida

A reporter for Fuji TV, he was the father of TK and Matt. He divorced his wife, Nancy Takaishi, when both sons are very young and he took custody of Matt. Despite his strong and tough appearance, he is a loving and friendly man who cares deeply towards his sons and holds no grudge towards his ex-wife despite the divorce. He was fully aware of his sons' activities as members of the 12 Heroic Digidestined and often lends precious help to them and their friends. Hiraoki got along really well with Gabumon and offered him a permanent place of residence in the Ishida household. Not only that, he was really impressed by Gabumon's abilities and those of his digivolved forms. As a reporter, he was also astounded and in awe of his sons' adventures in the digital world. Thus, with his job, he sometimes give tips to his sons' and their friends on any intel about any events that may involve criminals.

Natusko "Nancy" Takaishi

A kind and friendly woman, she was the mother of both TK and Matt. She divorced her husband, when both sons are young and took custody of TK. Since the divorce, both she and Matt originally had an awkward relationship but eventually became more stable with each other after the final battle with Apocalymon. She works as a journalist and moved away to Sangenjaya with TK after her divorce but after the final battle with Apocalymon, she and TK moved back to Odaiba. Even though they are divorced, she still had a friendly relationship with her ex-husband, Hiraoki when he told her that he holds no grudge towards her. Got along really well with Patamon for promising to help out with the chores. She was initially skeptical with her sons' and their friends' plans to form the HDPT due to Patamon telling the story of how he died during the final battle between the 8 Legendary Digidestined and their first enemy, Devimon and his later reactions towards the forces of darkness. But, she was reassured by TK that he was actually glad that he had those experiences because by facing those, TK finally gained the resolve to do what is right. Thus, she supported him, Matt, their partner digimons and their friends' efforts. As a journalist, she offers any intel to her sons and their friends to expose and arrest potential criminals when official authorities are helpless.

Toshiko Takenouchi and Haruhiko Takenouchi

Toshiko , Sora's mother, came from a family who held a famous school of ikebana, the Japanese art of flower arrangement and had opened her own flower shop whereas Haruhiko, Sora's father, is an anthropology professor at Kyoto University and his work often leaves him away from home. Both parents provided aid on certain occasions during events that involve the digidestined. Toshiko disguised as a Bakemon alongside Biyomon to rescue Sora from the evil clutches' of Myotismon's servants whereas Haruhiko provided his theories regarding the digimon to Yolei during her school trip in Kyoto. Toshiko got along well with Biyomon due to her gratitude towards her for making Sora realize that her mother loves her and Biyomon became a helper at her flower shop. Biyomon soon took up ikebana as a hobby and thaught various digimon about it. Not only that, Haruhiko became a part of HDPT's technical branch where he helps track down coordinates of criminals that are located.

Keisuke Tachikawa and Satoe Tachikawa

Mimi's father and mother. Keisuke is a normal everyday salaryman whereas Satoe is a housewife. Their weird, optimistic and whimsical personality is what shaped Mimi's attitude. They are initially skeptical of Mimi's and her friends' plans to form the HDPT but they are reassured by Mimi that thanks to her experiences as one the 8 Legendary Digidestined, she is not scared of anything somewhat. They had a good relationship with Palmon and had no problem with her taking permanent residence in their household. Satoe even offered to cook some lunch for Mimi and the new cadets.

Mr and Mrs Kido

Joe's parents are both medical practicioners who expect Joe to be in their profession. But eventually, they understood that he as a human should choose what to do with his life. They are very eleated when he announced his plans to build the Silver Cross team and were told of it's purpose. Both parents had an okay relationship with Joe's partner digimon, Gomamon and agreed to let him stay as long as he did his share of chores around the house.

Shin Kido and Shuu Kido

Joe's older brothers. Shuu is the eldest brother whereas Shin is the middle brother. Shin Kido was a witness to his younger brother, Joe's, participation as one of the 8 Legendary Digidestined and helped gave a certain degree of aid towards him and his partner digimon during their battle with Venommyotismon. He intends to be a humanitarian and go overseas to help others. On the other hand, Shuu only watched his brother's final battle with Apocalymon but did not help him as he was at a friend's house at that time. But a few years later, after attending one of Haruhiko Takenouchi's lectures, he changed from his medicine major to the anthropology major and became his assistant. It was during a field trip attended by Yolei and her classmates that he gave a ride to Yolei while Haruhiko told her of his research. Shuu also gave his aid in helping the Next Gen Digidestined in chasing after Oikawa when he kidnapped the children who will be given the dark spores. Soon, both Shin and Shuu gained partner digimons of their own. Shuu became part of the HDPT's technical branch that helps tracks the coordinates of where criminals are located. Not only that, both Shuu, Shin and their digimon partners had become recruits for the HDPT and are currently undergoing training under their brother Joe and his partner, Gomamon.

Masami Izumi and Kae Izumi

Izzy's adoptive parents. Masami Izumi was a distant relative of Izzy's real father and Izzy's real mother had no family. After a car accident that claimed the lives of both of Izzy's real parents, they both adopted Izzy and cared deeply for him due to the experience of losing a son of their own. Izzy found out from them one night in the past that he was adopted and subconciously avoided them. Fortunately, the matter was resolved happily once both of them told Izzy the entire truth and Izzy accepted both of them as his real parents. They also gave their aid to Izzy and his friends during their battle with Venommyotismon and are witnesses to the 8 Legendary Digidestined's final battle against Apocalymon. When told of Izzy's plans of forming the HDPT, they were intitally skeptical but are reassured by both Izzy and Tentomon that they will be alright. Both parents had an okay relationship with Tentomon and got along very well with him due to him promising to help out with the chores in return for a permanent residence in the Izumi household. Kae found Tentomon cute due to his appearance, personality and even his voice. Kae Izumi wanted to do her best to support Izzy so at any chance, she sends snacks to Izzy and Tentomon before they go to the organization's headquarters.

Mr and Mrs Motomiya

Davis' mother and father. When they were told of Davis' plans' to form the HDPT, they were initially skeptical of his well-being but are reassured by Davis that he will be alright. They had a pretty okay relationship with Veemon since he offered to at least help out with the household chores when he can in return for a permanent residence with them.

Jun Motomiya

Davis' elder sister. She was initially a huge fangirl of the Teenage Wolves, specifically having a crazy crush on Matt until an event during Christmas where she saw Matt saving Sora instead of her. Since then, she eventually gained a crush on Joe's eldest brother, Shuu Kido. When she was told of the entire story about the digidestined, their partner digimons and their adventures by Davis, boy, was she shocked. So shocked that she made the assumption that her initial crush and Sora were actually heroic soldiers who had both fallen in love with each other on the battlefield. Her relationship with Veemon is the same state as her relationship with Davis as in she sometimes annoys him but still cares deeply for him. Eventually, she gained a partner digimon of her own and volunteered to be a new recruit of HDPT. Ironically, she and her partner digimon are receiving training under her brother Davis and his partner, Veemon.

Mr and Mrs Inuoe

Yolei's mother and father. They ran and managed the family Ai-mart convenience store. When they were told of Yolei's plans to form the HDPT, they were initially skeptical but are reassured by her she will be "perfecto". They had an okay relationship with Hawkmon since he offered his help in working as a helper at the family convenience store. In fact, Yolei's and Hawkmon's status as part of the 12 Heroic Digidestined made the family convenience store very popular due to Yolei's association and with Hawkmon's and Yolei's permission, he became the family store's official mascot.

Mantarou Inuoe, Chizuru Inuoe and Momoe Inuoe

Mantarou is Yolei's eldest brother whereas Chizuru and Momoe are Yolei's two older sisters. When they told of the entire story about the digidestined, their partner digimons and their adventures by Yolei, they were all in awe about the expereinces she encountered and the battles she participated and wished they could be on the same league as her. Eventually, they gained partner digimons of their own and volunteered as recruits of the HDPT. Currently, they and their partner digimons are undergoing training under their sister, Yolei and her partner, Hawkmon.

Fumiko Hida

Cody's mother. She was initially very skeptical of her son's plans to form the HDPT to the point of forbidding him to take part in the formation of the organization. This was due to her extreme worry of losing her son in the line of fire which was the same fate as her late husband. However, she was reassured by her son, his partner digimon and her father in law that he will be alright as long as Cody's partner digimon will protect him every step of the way. Thus, with that promise, she allowed Cody to take part in the organization's formation. She got along well with Armadillomon due to finding him cute and him offering to help out with the household chores in return for a permanent residence in the Hida household. Not only that, she was really impressed by the digital world and the digimon every time she went there travelling with Cody and her family.

Chikara Hida

Cody's grandfather. He is also Cody's kendo teacher at his dojo located at Odaiba's local police precinct due to his status as a retired police officer. He had some form of history with his son and his son's best friend, Yukio Oikawa. This history made him aware of the concept of the digital world and the digimon before he realized both of those concepts are real due to seeing Armadillomon. From time to time, he would always travel to the digital world to see it and the digimon that are always loved by both his son and Oikawa.

Hiroki Hida

Cody's late father. He was also one of the first humans to be aware of the digital world before it was discovered by the 8 Legendary Digidestined. Soon, he became the best friend of Yukio Oikawa and eventually became a police officer with a family. However, he died in the line of duty after blocking an assasination attempt on a government official that he was assigned to protect. Eventually, despite his best friend, Yukio Oikawa sacrificing his life in the digital world to restore and permanently safeguard it from the forces of darkness during the aftermath of the final battle with Malomyotismon, a makeshift grave for Oikawa was requested by Cody and his grandfather and was finally built next to the grave of Hiroki Hida.

Mr and Mrs Ichijouji

Ken's mother and father. Mr Ichijouji was the manager of the gentics company where Oikawa was once an employee whereas Mrs Ichijouji worked as a waitress at a cafe. They were told of Ken's experiences in the digital world and were introduced to Wormmon after he and his friends finally defeated Daemon and his followers. Mr Ichijouji provided some degree of help to the digidestined when they are battling against Oikawa. They were a bit hesitant for Ken to be part of the formation of the HDPT when they announced their plans especially when they were told of the full story of Ken's actions in the digital world including his time as the Digimon Emperor. But they were reassured by Ken himself and his partner digimon Wormmon that he will be alright and even now, he is still atoning for his sins. Knowing that fact and seeing him gaining true friends due to his experiences, they fully supported his efforts. Mr Ichijouji gave his aid to the digidestined in certain cases whereas Mrs Ichijouji sometimes sends delicious food to Ken before he goes to the headquarters. They got along well with Wormmon due to them being grateful standing by Ken's side despite what all the actions had done and for offering to help with the household chores in return for a permanent residence in the Ichijouji household. Mrs Ichijouji finds Wormmon strangely cute.

Osamu "Sam" Ichijouji

Ken's late older brother. Sam was a child prodigy and thus became popular in his parents' eyes which caused them to ignore Ken in his youth. Eventually, after an incident which involved Ken being harshly scolded by his brother, Sam was killed when he was critically hit by a car. Thus, Ken's guilt and envy towards his brother caused his implanted dark spore to corrupt him and turn him into the Digimon Emperor. Eventually, after facing all his experiences in the digital world and his efforts in atoning his sins, Ken eventually moves on. From time to time, he visits Sam's grave whenever he can and tells Sam of stories of his experiences and his adventures with his friends and partner digimon.


End file.
